


Encounter (Shades of Blue Story)

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But depends on how you see it, Dintis, Kind of connected to a future fic: Blue Fill in, Multiple Crossovers, Multiversal traveler Blueberry, Original concept from Kai and gallifrenyal_Pal, Shades of Blue for a Blue/Blue relationship, dreamswap, jmv, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: "How dare you?! how dare you tell me that you understand me?! You came from a Multiverse where everyone cares for you, where everyone cherish you and and everyone loves you! You live your whole life in happiness! SO DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU UNDERSTAND!" Tears run down from his mismatched eye lights. Years of suppressed emotions are now bursting and he doesn't know how to stop it.This version of himself has no right to tell him those words!Because unlike him, Blueberry is an angel while they see him as a monster..Unlike him.. Blueberry is perfect.It's something he can never be.."You're right.." The angel version told him, eye lights staring at the stars of Outertale. He turned to Blue, giving him his warmest smile as blue tears fell from it."It's suffocating.."One day, DS! Blue realized how lonely he truly felt. The guilt and brokenness finally catching up to him. He wished on the stars of Outertale to have someone who can understand him and be his friend.Who can better understand him than well.. Himself?
Relationships: Blue/Error, Dream/Dream, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Ds Blue/Blueberry, However you see it - Relationship, Nightmare/Nightmare, Shades of Blue - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Encounter

Everyone hates him.

Well.. It really isn't that surprising.

Error has panic attacks whenever he sees him.

The glares that he received from Cross and Nightmare as if they're ready to kill him (perhaps they are).

They way Dream and Ink would scoff and shoo him away like he's nothing but a pest to them.

It was fun at first, but it stopped being amusing after some time..

_He realized that he's all alone.._

Unwelcome in his own Multiverse..

He should be used to it though.

After all, he lived his life alone even when he's (he meant to say "brother", but he didn't deserved a title such as that) around.

He was used to being alone even before he met Error.

So, what makes now different?

Is it really just loneliness? Is it.. Guilt perhaps?

That can't be right.. It shouldn't be..

**_He brought this to himself anyway..._ **

But it wasn't his fault! His (brother) is abusive, his AU was unfinished and was tearing itself apart! And his code is faulty!

_He's already messed up to begin with.._

But that still doesn't excused of everything that he did.

And he knows that too well.

He tried to changed.. He really did..

But to them it was just an act - a game. He's just being his usual manipulative self.

He realized that no matter what he does, they're just gonna labeled him as a **_villain.._**

So he had no choice, but to continue what he had started..

_No one would believe him anyway.._

So really, it isn't surprising at all.

But **damnit!**

It didn't mean it doesn't hurt..!

He tried to hold back the tears as looked to the stars of Outertale. He thought that they're really looked beautiful, he felt kind of envy at it too.

_Because unlike him, the stars are never alone._

A shooting star fell as the same time as his tears. He had a silly thought - ridiculous even! But.. As childish at it seems, there's no harm in trying it, right..?

He poured his whole SOUL for a wish.

_"I wish.. Someone would be here with me.."_

Then his wish came true.

But he didn't like it at all.

An angel has fallen.

And he hated him for being one.

He called himself Blue also (but he'll be sticking with Blueberry because Blue was his already! Damnit!). He told him that he came from another Multiverse, he's also not sure how he got here.

Blue rolled his eye lights at that.

This cute, but annoying version of himself is talkative. Like REALLY talkative.

He never runs out of things to talk about!

Blue is tempted to wrapped his strings around him and leave him then and there.

But he couldn't..

A chance like this only happens once in a lifetime.

But, that doesn't mean that he's not annoying! He never stops too!

He talks about his friends, his loving _brother_ and how "amazing" his Multiverse was while his eye lights turns to stars.

Gosh! He's adorable..!

And it hurts.

Everything he says hurts..

And the way he acts reminds him too much of Error..

God.. He misses him so much..

Blueberry seemed to noticed the sadness as he stopped his rambling. He put a hand on his shoulder and Blue felt himself glitched a little. "Sorry.. " Said his counterpart.

"For what?" He asked, refusing to glance at him. He didn't want to see that innocent eye lights of him with a hint of pity. He didn't need that! Especially, not from someone like him!

"For annoying you, I guess?"

Still refusing to look at Blueberry, he let out a humourless chuckle. "I'm used to it."

Blueberry noticed the way Blue avoids him, so he retreat his gloved phalanges and turn his attention to the stars. "You know.. Maybe it would help if you talk to me too. They said it's easier to talk to a stranger or someone that you didn't have a connection to.. Maybe it could help you feel better?"

Blue pondered it for a while, unsure of what to do. Blueberry IS a stranger, but at the same time not really. "It's nothing. Don't worry yourself about it.."

"Whatever it is. It might be something that I've been through too.." He glanced at Blue for a while, a soft smile on his face. It seems Blue still refused to look at him, so he just turn his attention to the stars again. "So.. I understand.."

Something in Blue snapped. He turned his attention to his counterpart, eye lights already lost. "You.. Understand..?" When his eye lights returned, one of it turned in to a small white pinprick while the other was covered in error signs. Rage filling him up, something he haven't felt in years.

He's counterpart haven't looked at him still staring at the starry space. "Yes.." His voice held assuring him as if he'd been through what Blue has been through.

What a joke!

"How dare you?! how dare you tell me that you understand me?! You came from a Multiverse where everyone cares for you, where everyone cherish you and everyone loves you! You live your whole life in happiness! SO DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU UNDERSTAND!" Tears run down from his mismatched eye lights. Years of suppressed emotions are now bursting and he doesn't know how to stop it.

This version of himself has no right to tell him those words!

Because unlike him, Blueberry is an angel while they see him as a monster..

Unlike him.. Blueberry is perfect.

It's something he can never be..

"You're right.." The angel version told him, eye lights staring at the stars of Outertale. He turned to Blue, giving him his warmest smile as blue tears fell from it.   
"It's suffocating.."

Blue was stunned.

It's like he lost everything that he wanted to say even the feelings that he wanted to let out, seem to have.. Disappeared..

A sense of familiarity fills him. The kind of look that he knows very well..

The look of.. **_Brokenness.._**

How-? How can this be?! Blueberry was supposed to be the perfect version of him! The one that hasn't endure what's he's been through!

He's supposed to be the happy one!

Then why?!

"It's better to pretend that everything's okay.. I learned that the hard way.." He tried to remove the tears, but it doesn't seem to stop. He tells Blue how his SOUL breaks a little everytime a reset happens, he sleep less to avoid the nightmares the follows it (he got too afraid to wake up, only to find out that the human resets again). How it breaks much more when he sees how _broken_ his brother has become.. How it got worse as time goes by, he's treated like a child when clearly he's the older one, the matured one, the _responsible_ one - but no! He has to be same as always! "Sweet and innocent Blueberry - oblivious to everything." How even his so-called "friends" treated him the same! No one takes him seriously! No one respects him and treats him equally..!

Blueberry paused. Still trying to wipe the overflowing tears off - why doesn't it stop?! - he's a sobbing mess and he doubts that Blue can still understand him..

He tried to breath slowly.. Focusing his vision on a still stunned Blue (it frustrates him on how he doesn't know what to do - he's a smart guy! He's better than this!).

"But it's still okay.. I'll set aside how I feel if it helps them - if it can make Papy a bit happy.. It's **_my_** duty as an older brother, after all.." All his life he convinced himself that it's okay.. He'll keep wearing the mask of false happiness for his brother's sake.

Even though he hated it..

Even though it made him feel so imprisoned in his own Multiverse.

"Sorry..! I didn't mean to blabber again! Forget about what I said! Mwehehe!" His SOUL ached as he tried to cover his emotions again with a "mask".

He felt Blue's phalanges pulled his shirt towards him, his counterpart's arms wrapping around him. Tears began to pool in his sockets once again as he returned the hug. A few seconds later, Blue felt the smaller one trembled. Sobs filling the quietness once more.

Blue let out a pained laughter, allowing his own tears to fall.

_"I guess.. We aren't that different at all.."_

They spent a few hours in Outertale in each others arms and for the first time in his life, Blue didn't feel so alone.

He once again saw a shooting star passed them by. A new wish was made that day.

 _'I_ _wish Blueberry stays with me..'_

It was a silly wish - ridiculous even! But, he hoped

That the other wished the same..


	2. Confrontation

**SLAM!**

He kicked the door open hard enough to break it. Wood chips splattered on the floor and some hitting the Memes Squads' skulls.

The Justice Reign summoned their weapons along with the squad, ready to defend themselves against the monster that barged in here.

Blue already have his own weapon pointing out at them. A bone spear with blue and a bit of orange magic at the end, serving as a blade. The glitches on his body got worse and the error signs are more apparent. He looked horrible with his disheveled clothes which are dirtied and a bit tattered - save for his scarf. His eye sockets have black smudges under like he hasn't been sleeping for days, but the look on his face held determination and.. Fear?

Now that they looked closely, Blue's body was shaking. At any moment now he would passed out, but something's preventing him from doing it.

"WHERE IS HE?!" This is the first time he had ever raised his voice, he was always been the calm and collected type of monster.

Dream was the first to speak up, anger in his voice. "How dare you break in here an-"

"Blue..?"

Blue froze, his weapon disappearing. He run passed, shoving everyone on his way without a care in the world. The voices that were thrown to him doesn't matter. He's here, he's here, he's-

He jumped on the smaller skeleton almost falling from the impact. The smaller one supported him, holding him tight.

What the heck happened to him?!

Relief filled him. He was sobbing, he was shaking, he was sure that he's drenching Blueberry's clothes. But he doesn't care..!

He's here..

He hugged Blueberry a little more tighter making his counterpart a bit uncomfortable, but he won't voice that out. Blue needs him now..!

He felt bad at making Blue worried..

Taller version of him finally removed himself from his counterpart. Blueberry can see the glitches closely, he felt tears run from his eye sockets. _What the heck has he done..?_ He run his phalanges to his cheek and he felt him glitched more. Blue leaned to his touch, feeling a bit calmer now.

The people around them are confused. They gazed at each other then looked at the.. Two Blues(?) in front of them. Honestly, Dream just took Blueberry to question him because they felt a shift in their Multiverse and he wondered if this other Blue has anything to do with it.

The two of them seemed to have forgotten the people around them.

"Are you **o-okay?** **D-d-** did they hurt you- **u**?" Blue flinched at his voice. He's so close at becoming an Error, but that didn't stop him from checking on Blueberry. _Sigh.._ Thank stars he's okay. But..

He stood up only to fall again. His knees are shaking and he's tired.. Really tired.. He opened up too many portals in hopes of finding Blueberry. He knew shouldn't have done that - HELL! He wasn't even sure how he can revert or at least lessen his glitches now..

But he'll figure it out.

Somehow..

It seemed standing up isn't an option anymore. But maybe.. He summoned his weapon again. The bone has cracks on it as if it's dissolving, means that his magic is almost out. Tears gathered in his glitching eyes, he felt weak and frustrated.

How was he supposed to protect Blueberry now?!

He pushed away his feelings. He just got to be **Determined**.

"I don't c- **care** whatever damned **re** -reason- **reason** you give me. But **you-you** have no **ri** -ght to take him here!" The more he pushed himself, the more it gets worse.

By now, only Ink is the only one who's holding his weapon. But the rest are ready in case.

"Blue.. I'm okay! See? I'm not hurt. They were just asking me! So please.. Calm down..!" Blueberry is tearing up. He was so worried, he needed Blue to rest! He's gonna end up killing himself! He held Blue's other hand. _"Please.."_

Dream sighed ordering Ink to put his brush away. With Blue's condition, he wouldn't be a threat. But he did told them that they would have to stay in JR to be monitored.

Blue finally collapse. His smaller self holding him, letting him rest on his lap while his arm is supporting his skull. Tears had fallen from his angel and with the last bit of his strength he wiped it away.

"Go to sleep.." Blueberry's soft voice is all he could here, his face is all he could see. The rest didn't matter, he doesn't care if they're still here.

"Did I.. Do good..?"

Blueberry smiled. "Yes.. You were so brave.."

"Good.." Blue let out a pained laughter. "Because truth to be told.. It was scary.. I was **so** -so scared.. The thought of fighting anyone s- **sickens** me. It felt like I'll throw up.. And it's not even for me..!" His eye lights are almost fading, he was so close to sleeping. "But what terrifies me more.. Is seeing you hurt.." Finally the lights in his sockets disappeared.

"You're okay.. That's enough for me.."

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Hmm.. Blues in JR
> 
> I told myself that I won't update this until I can do Blue Fill In. But oh well..
> 
> You won @Kittycandygurl ^^
> 
> It's been a while because life caught up. I'll try to update the others tomorrow.


	3. JMV x Dreamswap x DINTIS x Underswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I would make it related to the previous chapters, this is actually NOT canon to this. BUT I might actually consider this as the actual story for Blue Fill In: Shades of Blue (This will save me from a lot of Multiverses. Lol)
> 
> Told you guys I'll write this, even though my knowledge about Dintis and JMV aren't enough-
> 
> Yes.. I'm basing this to that one post about that crossover.
> 
> PS: Changing DS! Blue's name to Azure and Blueberry's name to Teal. That's what they call each other now.

Oh god..!

Oh god!

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!

He screwed up..

He screwed **big time!**

He was so fucked! Maybe even literally if that creep does something to him.

This was all his fault!

Blue was smart - he knows that for sure! How could he fell for that trick? How could he mistaken that impostor as Dream?

He was so much better than that!

Oh god.. This was all his fault.

Now Dream is in the processed of being corrupted.

Ink might kill him.

Nightmare and Cross may do the same.

Error's gonna hate him more..

And he's stuck with this creepy version of Error, who's constantly harassing him!

But worse of all..

Teal is all alone..

What if he got worried? What if he search for him here? He'll get trapped here too with Jet and Obsidian torturing him!

No no no no no nonononono-

He felt a slight shock of electricity on his cheek bone that made him jumped and almost shriek.

His eye lights widened when he saw creepy Error - no.. Koroit was only a few inches from him.

He's so terrified.. He didn't like this monster touching him at all!

Is this what Error felt when he was still living with Blue?

Tears gathered around his eye sockets. This guilt.. This overwhelming guilt was slowly eating him.

He felt horrible.

He was horrible.

He still haven't said "sorry" to Myriad..

Koroit wiped the fallen tears on his face, the slight electricity is taking him back to reality.

With a dark chuckle, Koroit whispered. **"You're so cute when you're scared."**

He reached out for Blue's hand and kissed it like a gentleman that he likes to be seen.

 **"Such a pretty little thing.. I should keep you."** He said with a smirk plasted on his skull.

"Please don't.." He hated this.. He hated how weak he truly felt right now!

How useless..

How hopeless..

It's like the time when he's still in that unfinished AU with that good for nothing, sad excuse of a "brother".

He was sure that his negativity is feeding those two Nightmares in the castle.

He wished for anyone to save him.. Or at least, take care of Teal..

God..! Even in this situation Teal is still his priority. He internally chuckled at it.

The angel version of himself was the best thing that ever happened to Blue and this Multiverse will be dammed if anything happens to him.

 **"What's on that pretty little head of yours?"** Blue refused to answer and instead put his gaze away from Koroit.

_'Please be okay, Teal..'_

He was worried..

Oh stars.. It's been two days and Azure hasn't come home. Blueberry was been pacing back and forth, worried sick.

He had a bad feeling.

And he was sure that the shift in this Multiverse has something to do with it.

He can't stand here anymore. He **needs** to find Azure.

With Determination coursing through his body, he left the apartment and portal through JR's Castle.

 _'Please_ _be safe..'_

Something's wrong with this place.. It felt like there's too much negativity - even he (who wasn't a guardian) felt it!

Now, he was sure that Azure is here. He wondered what happened to Sunshine and Moonlight-

He meant..

Dream and Nightmare..

Yeah.. That..

The decreasing of positivity is alarming, but he had no choice but to go in there.

Azure is there.. His intuition is telling him.

Teleporting in was a little difficult, somehow the firewall that hold the security for this castle was changed. Into a more powerful one. Good thing, codes is one of his specialty!

He can only think of an Error to do that.

Is it perhaps.. Syntax?

Nah.. His magic immediately tames when his presence is around.

And he doubt that they found him yet.

He started to walk through the weirdly empty hallway and it's equally weirdly poorly lit lights too.

Unaware of the presence behind.

Night - no.. Jet was confused. Him and Obsidian felt someone enter the castle, but that's impossible! Koroit is one of the strongest skeletons that he met! It would take ages to break through his code of firewalls!

Whoever this skeleton is clearly a powerful one.

And Obsidian is interested.

It would be nice to have someone like them.

Koroit felt it also.

Someone just broke through his barrier - someone strong.

And that's alarming.

He looked down at Blue (who he somehow claimed that he's his now), he was shaking. That oh so delicious fear was radiating of off him.

He would really love to stay more and spend time with his Blue, but this threat should be _taken care_ first.

**"I'll be back."**

He then left to look for the abomination or at least go to Obsidian and see what the King of negativity can do for it.

Blue let out a sigh of relief, glad that creep was out. He's not gonna wonder what made him leave, he's just gonna find a way out.

He needs to go home.

To where Teal is.

He badly needs his comfort right now.

As he opened the door, his eye lights widened again.

"Teal..?"

His Angel's eye lights turned into stars and tackled him.

"Azure!"

**"Awwww.. Isn't this sweet."**

Both looked up in horror to see Jet, Obsidian and Koroit standing at the door with an evil intent in their eye lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two anyone?
> 
> Like most of my stories, I honestly don't even know where this is going XD


	4. Crossover

Teal pushed Azure back in a protective stance. He knows how much this version of him hates fighting, he hates it too. But he wouldn't have a choice since the monsters in front of him are one of the most powerful variants of his friends.

He has to protect Azure.

It's his only choice.

Unless..

He quickly summoned a portal somewhere away from this hell hole.

"Run Azure! I'll find the others!"

He quickly pushed Azure to the portal, but-

Blue strings caught the said skeleton's SOUL as tentacles wrapped around the smaller one.

"TEAL!"

 **"Aww.. You made me use this. I don't really like strings, but I hate losing what's mine more."** A chuckle escaped Koroit's as he pull his possession to him.

 **"Good job, Koroit."** The other Nightmare said. His indigo colored tentacles holding tightly against Teal, making it harder to breath.

Teal gasped as pain shoot all over his ribs.

"Let go of him!" Azure shouted. Anger filling him and feeding more negativity for the two Nightmares.

"Azure - No.." Teal begged, fighting off the pain that's consuming him.

Obsidian brought the smaller skeleton closer to him. He put an index finger to his chin to examine him, the first thing that he noticed that is.. He's pretty.

Very pretty.

The pained expression only made him even more. **"So it's you, huh.. How powerful can you be to able to break Koroit's code easily.."** It's not much of a question, but more like he's talking to himself.

He stared more in those mesmerizing blue eye lights before summoning his SOUL for further inspections. His own indigo eye light widened at what he read.

" **So you're a ☝︎□︎♎︎.. How impressive. I haven't met beings like you."** A smirk formed on his face and they both knew that it meant nothing good.

 **"What is it?"** The other Nightmare who's named is Jet asked. Peeking over to the SOUL, he was shock at what he'd seen then a low chuckle escaped from his teeth. **"You're an interesting little thing."**

 **"Koroit, I want them lock in this room. Keep them in surveillance 24/7."** With a smile on his face, Koroit obeyed Obsidian.

**"Of course~"**

**"Make sure they don't escape."** The other Nightmare ordered.

 **"I'll take care of them."** An evil glint in Koroit's eye lights as he looked at Teal.

Teal cough when Obsidian let him go, Azure ran towards him when other Error let go of him. Wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

This is all his fault..

Now.. Teal will suffer too..

"I-i'm.. So-sorry.."

"No no - don't be.." Teal assured him as he put his forehead against the other and snuggled to him in attempts to comfort him.

Azure felt a lot safer now that Teal is around, but his worry never left him. "We'll get out of here, I promise.."

 **"No, you won't."** Koroit grabbed Teal's wrist and put an magic restraining cuff on him, disabling his abilities.

**"You two are our new toys now."**

**"So, better behave and no one gets hurt."**

Azure felt anger slowly rise in him, he let out a growl of defiance and was gonna ready to attack if only Teal didn't hold his hand.

Teal shake his skull to warn the other. It's best not to feed them anymore negativity, he smiled at Azure as if he's telling him that "he's okay".

God.. Why is he so nice?

Azure took a deep breath then managed to calm himself, leaning down to Teal for comfort. The other responded by wrapping his arms around and attempting to make him sleep.

The three skeletons watched in amusement before leaving, but not without Obsidian glancing back at Teal. A light blush formed on his face as he smiled at the things he could do to him.

Ds! Dream or Sunlight (Teal's nicknamed for him) hollered in pain. He summoned his SOUL and agonized at the fact that the negativity is spreading a lot quicker than he thought.

Already half of his SOUL is tainted in darkness, he can feel his wings solidify and change into something different.

Something horrifying.

The cell in JR where he's currently in look a lot creepier now the more he look at it. It so cold and hopeless in here, it even felt like he'll be executed right here and then..

Ink really did a good job.

He would be laughing if it didn't hurt so much..

He prayed that Nightmare escape this dreaded place. It's too late for him.. But not for his "brother"..

"Dream!"

He slowly looked up only to see the monster that he wanted to leave.

"W-what are you still d.. Doing he-re..? Leave..!" Sunshine shoo him. Begging him to leave.

"Are you an idiot? I'm not leaving you here!" Golden tears fell down from his sockets. He helped Sunshine to sit up, made him lean against him for support, his now positive spirit let out an aura to ease his "brother's" pain.

It might not be much, but Dream appreciates it a lot.

"Of a-all the t-times you tried to es-cape and t-he one time I-i'm letting you.. And you won't.." A pained smile etched on his teeth. "You're the idiot one.."

"You're the one I look up to..! Who else would I got it?" Moonlight snickered, a sob escape from him as he try to wipe his tears away. "Now, I'm a crybaby too!"

Sunshine laughed weakly, he noticed golden and red tears leave his eye sockets. "Make th-at the t-two of u-us.." And he hated it.

Can they ever escape this place?

Will someone save them?


	5. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though, I'm basing this on that one one-shot book from the creators' tumblr.
> 
> (That's definitely not a one-shot, but a chapter 1. The story already reached 100k words and they just couldn't post it because of the sins-)
> 
> I'm actually writing my own continuation and interpretation of that story. In this, I started chapter 2 that was posted in JMVxDSxDINTISxUnderswap
> 
> Please go read the original (for chapter 1 also) ^^

God..! He used to love it here!

Sneaking in the castle, breaking it's security and firewalls, flirting with the CEO and annoying his right hand man.

He badly misses the old days when the only destruction he causes are Dream's concentration.

But now.. He never realized how terrifying this place could be.. In a span of what? 24 hours, the whole castle has darkened like a spell was casted all over the AU by some evil witch or witches in their case.

It immediately become the most dreaded place in the Multiverse..

He just hope that the rest are away and safe from here.

But any kind of hope was completely crushed by the ones who runs this place now.

Azure being scared was an understatement.

Teal could only hold him, what Azure was feeling right now is understandable since this place was quickly filled with Negativity.

He quickly learned that there are four negative Guardians that invaded here - almost five now as Sunshine was in the slow and agonizing process to corruption.

(Six if he counted Kevin.)

Teal was mildly impressed that this Multiverse hasn't fallen down yet. They were lucky that this isn't one of those that has a balance to protect.

Blue eyelights glanced down at the magic restraining cuffs on his wrist. He tried to removed it, but it was futile - not if he wants to endanger anyone at least.

He looked over Azure and his growing stress, he knows that his counterpart is still blaming himself for the predicament that they were put into.

He held him tighter, giving all the comfort that he needs. Azure relaxed a bit making Teal smile a little.

But those quickly fade away when the door opened and Koroit stepped in.

 **"I brought you guys, snacks~!"** The other Error said. On his hands is a tray of fresh breads and a drink.

Immediately, Azure started shaking. His eyelights in pinpricks as fear settled in. His hold on Teal got tighter.

On the other hand, Teal looked up to Koroit blankly. His stare didn't leave him as the other knelt down in front of them with an intense stare to counter the one Teal is giving him.

 **"Eat up."** He said with a smile.

Azure looked at the food with suspicion before looking back at Koroit and glaring at him.

Koroit smirk. **"Don't worry, I didn't poisoned it~"** When both of them still refused to eat it, his smirk grew bigger. **"If you two won't eat, I have other "ways" to make you. I'm sure Obsidian would be delighted to used the same** _ **method**_ **that he used on Jade."**

Teal didn't want to know what it was and he was sure that the same goes for Azure. He took the bread and bit it without breaking eye contact with Koroit. It tasted safe - delicious even, but he won't give that satisfaction of telling him that.

Koroit didn't seem to mind, but a knowing smile was on his face.

Teal turned to Azure and smiled at him. "It's safe to eat it." He assured him, but he's a bit wary on the drink. He should just inform Azure to eat slowly.

They both nibbled on their food as Koroit watched them with fascination like some scientist looking at his test subjects.

Azure didn't feel like eating anymore, he was aware that the way they're gonna treat them is gonna be like animals.

 **"You two are so cute looking so scared."** Koroit "complimented".

"I'm not scared." Teal said as a matter of fact. He's been through similar or worse than this, he's used to it.

 **"Oh~?"** Suddenly, Koroit grabbed him by his blue collar and Teal's stature made him topple on him. **"You have fire, I like that. Too bad, Obsidian made a claim on you, but a taste wouldn't be that bad~"** One of his ecto tongues manifested and started to lick Teal's cheek making him shivered in disgust.

Azure snapped out and grabbed Teal away from him. He glared at Koroit after. "Don't touch him."

Koroit started chuckling and caressed Azure's cheek down to his chin as the said skeleton swatted his hand away. **"Don't be jealous, you'll have your turn."**

"I rather not." Azure kept glaring at him.

**"Well it's not your choice to have now, do we?"**

At that moment, a knocking on the door distracted them all. As Koroit opened it, a scowl immediately on his face.

On the other side was their version of Dream or Jade as he calls himself. He was both Obsidian's older brother and lover.

 **"What do you want?"** It was clear that Koroit didn't like Jade much and other feels the same based on the frown on his face.

"It wasn't me, Obsidian needs you." After hearing his boss' name, Koroit went ahead to where his leader reside.

Jade looked at them, his green eyelights observing both of them. Slowly, he went inside and greeted them. "I really wanna say "Nice to meet you" if the circumstances weren't like this.." He let out and awkward laugh after saying those words.

"It's.. "Nice" to meet you too.. Ahaha.." Teal greeted back with the same awkwardness.

After a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh - uh.. Did you liked the food? Jasper (JMV Horror) made that, so I can assure you that it's safe!"

"And the drinks?" Azure asked.

"He prepared it too, but if you two don't feel like drinking it then I don't blame you.." Who knows if his brother tampered with it.

"Oh.." Then that confirms Teal's suspicions, so he won't be drinking that anymore.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm not supposed to be here." Jade stood up and dusted his clothes. "I hope I can visit here again." He walked towards the door and closed it. He's gonna go look for Dark (Darkness Dream).

As soon as he left, Azure turned. "I don't like him."

"Why is that?" Teal asked him in confusion. Jade didn't seem so bad - at least among everyone that he met so far.

"He just gives out an earily feeling." Azure warned. "He's a bit creepy, Teal."

His counterpart thought about it for a bit, Azure might just be paranoid. But given their situation, he understands where he's coming from.

"Well.. Let's not think about that for now, you were shaking earlier. You should eat up and rest." Teal gave him a smile and bit on the bread once again.

Azure just nodded, there's nothing for them to do here anyway and besides, he needs his strength to plan out on how they can get out of here.

In one of the cells in Justice Reign, Sunshine continues to suffer. His SOUL is in pain, he coughs up black substance and his wings.. He didn't wanna talk about it..

Moonlight did his best to give out as much as positivity as he can, despite his efforts it didn't seem to affect his "brother".

Dream wished he could plead for Nightmare to stop.

Who knew positivity can hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been longer for this one.. '^^
> 
> Wow! Finally updating these stories! Lol
> 
> I actually might put some sin here-

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. Remember the Blue Fill In idea fic? This is kinda might what happens if Blueberry were to meet his counterparts instead of being them. I just thought this on the fly while I was reading DS! Blue fanfics and this is my first actual take on Dreamswap yay! 
> 
> I've seen Double Rainbow (Ink x Ink) and Double Stitches (Error x Error) fanfics and I thought to myself, if I'm gonna pair Blue with another one. I'm gonna call them Shades of Blue. 
> 
> But really, it's however you want to interpret their relationship here.


End file.
